1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focusing controlling device of a camera, and especially relates to a focusing controlling device which adjusts a focus position of a lens according to the performance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automatic focusing cameras, when focusing on the center of the photographing area, the periphery of the photographing area can be remarkably out of focus, due to the field curvature of the photographing lens. Therefore, a single-lens reflex camera where a focus position is adjustable based on the field curvature information unique to the photographing lens, is known. In this camera, based on the field curvature information previously stored in a storage medium in the lens barrel, the standard position for focusing is shifted from the center to the periphery of the photographing area, so that images having larger in focus area are obtained.
The field curvature of lens varies due to the aperture value and so on, therefore, adjusting a focus position based only on the field curvature information unique to the photographing lens, is not enough to set a suitable focus position. On the other hand, in current cameras which can automatically adjust the standard point for focusing, how far the standard point should be shifted from the center to the periphery of the photographing area, according to the subject situation and so on, is not adjustable.